


【鸣佐】我亲爱的鸣人哥哥-滑雪[10][完]

by happytomato



Category: Naruto, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytomato/pseuds/happytomato
Kudos: 8





	【鸣佐】我亲爱的鸣人哥哥-滑雪[10][完]

佐助从未睡过这么久，也从没做过这么多梦。他梦到自己抓着鸣人的手不准对方离开，梦到鸣人给他喂水，他也许还迷迷糊糊地吃过什么食物，但对味道一无所知。他知道床边的支架上挂着两袋不知名的药，冰凉的液体顺着导管流进体内，他并不觉得痛或者难受，因为一切都是朦胧的、好像在五感和意识中蒙了一层迷雾。  
不知道又过了多久，佐助感到自己的意识逐渐清晰起来。他缓缓睁开眼，刺眼的阳光晃得他险些流泪。他慢慢适应了现状，用极短的时间搞清楚了一切——他躺在医院里，看起来昏睡了很久，鸣人坐在他的身边安静地读着书，除了挂钟秒针走动的声音和鸣人偶尔翻一页书的声音，这个房间仿若静止。  
看来之前的“梦”并不完全是梦。  
也就是说，他抓着鸣人的手不许对方离开的情景八成都真实发生过。  
佐助懊恼地闭上眼睛。但很快的，他又偷偷把眼睛撬开一条缝，他想趁机多看两眼鸣人，这感觉有点微妙、甚至不妙，管他呢，他现在可是“病人”。  
鸣人正坐在他床边的椅子上——显然他不具备很好的阅读习惯，宽阔的后背弯曲着，一条腿随意搭在另一条腿上，打篮球的大手轻而易举地单手托住一本书，书看起来很厚，书页摇摇欲坠地左右散开，但鸣人的另一只手从不曾想过帮忙，只有翻页的时候才会动一动。  
佐助默哀般地闭上眼睛三秒钟，并为那粗鲁的读书方式感到纠结。但那确实极其符合漩涡鸣人的性格。好吧，比起那个，佐助不得不承认，阳光照耀在鸣人身上的情景让他觉得幸福至极，因为那镀了一层金光的青年刚柔并济的样子别有一番魅力。  
一想到鸣人是为了守候他才这样安静，佐助刚刚退烧的脸就又发起热来，他暗骂了一声自己真没用之后悄悄地闭上眼。  
几分钟的心理建设做好之后佐助有意动了动身子。正如他所想，鸣人听到布料的窸窣声音之后，立即将那本可怜的书合上并随意扔到一边的桌子上。四目相对，鸣人的脸上绽放出安心又欣喜的笑容。  
“谢天谢地，你醒了！”  
佐助笑了笑，干涩的嗓子说起话来有点发沉。  
“嗯……我睡了多久？”  
他想坐起身，鸣人便抢先一步伸出胳膊帮了一把。佐助摇摇晃晃地坐直，感觉有点眩晕，不过他现在的状态比在雪山上好了太多，于是他继续向鸣人询问了一些问题。  
原来他已经睡了两天半。鸣人和重吾是最先恢复体力的，鸣人只睡了一晚就过来陪护佐助，而水月和香磷分别在昨天上午和晚上恢复精神，他们都已经回到了达兹纳的住处。佐助是他们当中病得最重的，其他人也都有不同程度的感冒和虚脱症状。  
“你拉住我说什么都不放，还一脸严肃的说没事，只要睡睡就好，我只需要坐在这里。”  
鸣人指了指身边的那张扶手椅，笑着耸了耸肩。  
“……”佐助低下头，企图隐瞒自己发热的双颊。虽说那是在他意识不清期间发生的事，但毕竟是他本人的举止没错，所以此时此刻他不得不为自己那些不忍直视的行为伤透了脑筋。托那个自己的福，他在鸣人面前所建设的形象又倒退了好几步。  
“看你的样子应该没问题了。”  
而鸣人似乎并没有在意佐助内心的懊恼，他凑近了佐助的脸，这让佐助颤抖了一下，他抬起头，屏住呼吸，满脸期待……老天哪，现在的气氛是不是太好了点？  
但鸣人的吻只轻轻地落在佐助那截儿没被刘海遮挡的额头，鸣人柔软的金发只是扫过佐助的脸颊就离开了，佐助觉得这行为就好比主人在猫咪的面前拎着一条美味的鱼晃了晃然后又无情地拿走，不满的情绪让他发出了轻轻的叹息。  
距离拉开了，鸣人安抚小朋友一样拍了拍佐助的被子。  
“我现在需要去找护士过来看看你的情况，这个疗养所没有呼叫按铃可真叫人伤脑筋，不过别担心，我很快就回来。”  
佐助努力让自己的笑容看起来很善解人意，“知道了，你去吧，我没事。”  
鸣人比了个胜利的手势便离开了房屋。剩下佐助一个人的时候，他放松下来不去管理自己脸上的表情，少年撅起嘴，双手用力拍了一下脸颊。  
怎么办，现在面对鸣人又尴尬又陌生，是他们太久没有单独相处了，还是鸣人对他的态度变了？  
不不，不要这样胡思乱想，鸣人才不会说变就变呢，自己都在想些什么有的没的，他们在雪山上共同经历了生死的考验。他看得出来，鸣人非常担心他，也非常在意他。  
之后的一切都很顺利，医生认为佐助的身体恢复得很好，明天就可以出院了。中午，佐助喝了一些粥和小菜，他胃口还不错，但谨遵医生的吩咐没多吃，到了晚上，佐助吃了一人份的鳗鱼盖饭，最后还喝了一盒牛奶。年轻人旺盛的生命力真是可喜可贺。  
直到鸣人提出了某个有点糟糕的建议——  
一起洗澡。

疗养所的公共浴室有带温泉的浴池，据说是引来了山上的温泉，有很好的养生效果。  
“怎么样？”看着鸣人满是期待的提议，佐助只得点点头。  
公共浴池想必会有除了他和鸣人之外的人，他不必担心他和鸣人坦诚相对所带来的尴尬。这么打定主意之后佐助同意了鸣人的邀请，可空旷的走廊简直空到了能听到走路的回音。到了更衣室，佐助终于能肯定，这里真的只有他和鸣人两个人。他内心骂了一声见鬼，脸部开始升温，他想，或许可以对鸣人说病还没痊愈。  
“嘿，真棒！果然就和美女护士说的一样，今晚只有我们两个人！”鸣人动作飞快地脱光了衣服，拿了一条毛巾搭在肩膀上。  
听到美女护士几个字，佐助酸溜溜地翻了个白眼，转过身企图掩饰脱衣服的尴尬。和同性一起洗澡的经历虽然不会令他有什么难堪，但是和鸣人单独洗澡就另当别论了。  
“嗯哼，人真少。”佐助心不在焉地附和了一句。脱光之后，他把毛巾拎在手里，手放在小腹前，简单遮挡住身体的前方，并不自觉地用眼角的余光扫到了鸣人腿间的巨物，天知道他多么想去碰触那里，可他只能吞着口水强行让自己镇定下来。  
“没错！因为这里本来正在休假，为了我们几个临时‘伤员’才开业两天，美女护士也是过来度假的志愿者，这场灾难让我们遇到了太多好心人。”  
佐助什么都没听进去，此时此刻他正在努力让自己走起路来不是同手同脚，可他一点都不知道胳膊和腿怎样更协调。两人走进了浴室，左边是用来洗澡的淋浴，右边是洗澡之后开始养生的温泉池，与其说是温泉池，用超大浴缸来形容恐怕更恰当。  
鸣人大喇喇地打开喷头开始冲洗自己，而佐助则气愤地发现，这浴室里的三个淋浴头竟然有两个是坏的。这惹得鸣人哈哈地笑了起来，佐助只得呆呆地看着水滴顺着鸣人略微小麦色的肌肤一路流下来。近距离欣赏鸣人身上漂亮的肌肉纹理，是件会让他心动不已的糟糕事。  
证据就是，他的身体不由自主地发热了。  
“小佐助。”  
那是好像呼唤小动物般温柔的语气。佐助抬起眼，刚好看到鸣人微笑着伸手摘下喷头，猝不及防，温热的水流洒在了他的身上。  
佐助下意识地用双手遮挡眼睛，不过鸣人先他一步调整好了角度，水流刚好淋湿了他的头发，佐助感到自己的刘海湿漉漉地贴着前额，他有点气急败坏地抹了把脸。  
“大白痴，我、我自己会洗的。”  
而鸣人只是不怀好意、甚至有点戏弄地低笑出来。  
“是吗？可你今天看起来总是心不在焉的。嗯？告诉我，你在想什么……”  
“唔……”佐助红着脸看着鸣人近在眼前的腹肌，觉得异常口渴。他想去拥抱鸣人，想用力感受他的每一寸肌肤。他已经忍了一整个寒假了，而鸣人却那么淡定从容，他真不想看起来像个猴急着吃糖的小鬼，尽管他没有对甜食着迷。  
轻轻地揉了一把佐助被水打湿的头发，鸣人擅自做出决定。  
“好，就让小佐助享受一下来自木叶大学最帅的漩涡鸣人的专人服务。”说罢挤了一坨洗发乳拍在了佐助的头上。  
佐助反应过来的时候，鸣人已经开始动起手指，井井有条地给他洗头了。佐助僵直地坐在浴池的边缘，鸣人宽厚的手掌揉搓起来非常舒服，他甚至好几次没忍住哼出声音。可恼人的热度随着时间的推移叫他越来越难受，热腾腾的温泉水把这块空间蒸得晕晕乎乎的，鸣人擦过他耳廓的手指叫他不自觉地哼出声。  
“这个力度怎么样，会不会疼？”性感低缓的声音听起来叫人十分糟糕。  
佐助连忙深呼吸一口，让自己的声音显得比较镇定：“还好。”  
“好，洗好头了，接下来是身子。”  
拿来蓬蓬头把洗发乳冲洗掉，鸣人又拎过来沐浴乳。佐助见状，忙想要争取主动权：“我、让我自己来吧。”  
谁知道鸣人却用那双真挚的蓝眼凝视着他，十分关心并诚恳地拒绝了佐助。  
“知道吗，你生病的时候我真的很担心……”  
用海绵打着泡泡，鸣人的双手来到佐助的肩膀。  
“所以今天，佐助就好好享受一下。”  
“……”  
说到这种程度佐助实在没法再拒绝了，他只得低下头继续享受这温柔的折磨，并开始祈祷自己能多忍一会儿。  
“唔……”  
鸣人用手掌搓着他的脖子，佐助就觉得耳根处一阵酥麻。比起洗头，果然洗身子更致命。佐助不知道自己的脸红得明不明显，但是他觉得自己的耳根已经烧起来了。  
“放松，别紧张。”鸣人贴着耳朵的低语让佐助一个机灵，双腿间一阵甜美的刺痛，佐助一阵急喘，下意识地双腿并拢，他没想到自己这么快就有反应了，虽然现在他全身都是泡沫，可才被洗澡就有反应实在是太丢人了。  
接着鸣人的手掌顺着锁骨一路向下揉搓，虽然没有刻意在乳尖上停留，但是仅仅是几次轻微的擦过，那里就条件反射般地挺立起来。  
“嗯……”佐助轻轻泄出声音。  
“不舒服吗？”听到声音，鸣人亲切地反问。佐助赶忙摇了摇头。没有不舒服，其实是想被更多碰触，可是现在说出来会有些奇怪。  
“很好……”  
鸣人奖赏般地在佐助的两颗果实上揉捏了一下，这惹得佐助险些惊叫出来。  
“很好，看来你这里最近没有出现新问题了。”鸣人仿佛只是在确认佐助的乳头是不是还有之前的问题才做了这个动作，这让佐助很不满，他心里有些痒痒，甚至想伸出双手自己去抚慰。  
都是大白痴的错……佐助重新调整好了坐姿，但显然怎么坐都不太舒服。他现在能做的只不过是让自己的腰不要扭动起来、不要发出奇怪的声音以及让勃起的阴茎隐藏在泡沫中。  
鸣人宽大的手掌此刻正在摩梭着佐助的小腹，佐助紧张得不得了，生怕泡泡里的勃起会被发现，可鸣人偏偏有意放慢了速度，手掌不停在腹部转圈，沐浴乳滑润的手感和让人想入非非的声音，感觉像极了爱抚。  
佐助的双手握紧了拳，难耐地并拢脚尖，努力地控制着自己的呼吸，他相信再坚持一下就能看到结束的曙光。  
事实上，鸣人早就发现了佐助的异常，不过看佐助那努力忍耐的样子，鸣人觉得自己的内心被激发出了复杂的情感。他既珍惜佐助的一举一动，又有点坏心眼地想欺负他。外冷内热的小佐助才这个年纪就这样控制着自己，平心而论，鸣人希望佐助能更坦诚一点儿，但同时又觉得佐助现在的样子可爱得他都快要一起溶化了。他此刻就想把佐助抱在怀里纾解那愉快的苦闷，但是想到之后的时间足够让他们亲热个够，所以这会儿鸣人控制着自己急躁的欲望，想让佐助保持体力把这个澡洗完。  
“唔嗯……”无意识地发出细微的呻吟，佐助努力并拢的双腿不自然地摩擦着，少年眼角湿润并带着诱人的粉色，鸣人听到了内心强烈的低语——  
此刻恐怕他无论做什么，小佐助都会迷迷糊糊地同意吧？  
不，他还是个孩子，他不会这么做的。  
可佐助是愿意的不是吗？  
鸣人觉得自己越来越难熬，他憋了好久，此刻腿间的老弟早就坚挺地示威着，值得庆幸的是佐助朦胧地眯着眼，已经完全顾忌不上鸣人的反应了。  
鸣人将泡泡又打厚了一层，好让佐助暂时能用它遮住那可怜巴巴的性器，维持最后的“尊严。”经验丰富的情场老将此刻也有些犯难，只得凭借经验来持续着这场洗澡工作。首先，他巧妙地绕过佐助的性器，在佐助的大腿根处细致地揉搓起来。  
“哼……嗯……”佐助微微弯下腰，鬓角的黑发贴在红润的脸上，满是难耐的情潮。  
“舒服吗？”鸣人压低了声音呢喃低语，听起来很像是正在享受某种运动的途中。  
佐助呼吸急促地点了点头，粉嫩的嘴唇微微张开吸收着氧气。鸣人很满意佐助的反应，所以在腿间徘徊的面积逐渐扩大起来，当然，仍旧是巧妙的绕过佐助的性器，佐助看起来相当舒服，证据就是，泡泡已经无法遮挡的柱体——想必涨到了一定的尺寸并看起来岌岌可危，视力极好的鸣人即使用余光就能看到那从中探出头来的部分，棒呆了，属于少年特有的粉色头部正被自己的体液濡湿得闪闪发亮。  
可以预想它有多么强烈地希望能被抚摸，可他的主人却顽固又残忍地丢弃了它。鸣人笑了笑，跨进浴缸，把佐助抱起来改成背对着他。  
“嘿，要开始后背了。”

佐助觉得这甜蜜的折磨让他快疯掉了。此刻，他的全身都渴求着鸣人，渴求鸣人的拥抱和臂弯，而不是……洗澡。若即若离的热度和持续抚摸他身体的手掌让他彻底兴奋起来。恐怕这样下去，他会难堪地射出来。  
他已经长大了，忍耐力什么的却一点儿都没进步。好在现在是背对着鸣人，可以适当放松一小下，可鸣人好巧不巧地又开始揉他的屁股，佐助连忙用手捂住嘴，但是呜呜的声音却从鼻子里泄露了出去。  
肿胀的性器吐出一股量不算小的汁液，那是快要坚持不下去的危险信号，佐助用力咬紧下唇，才强忍住一波射精的冲动。事到如今他只有两个选择——偷偷射出来，或者干脆向鸣人交代。可刚好在他还没做出决定的时候，鸣人洗完了他的腿，把他拖到淋浴的喷头下，拿起蓬蓬头把他身上的泡沫冲得一干二净，佐助觉得自己难堪极了，虽然受到惊吓使他的射精欲望得到了缓解，但是羞耻的情绪让泪水在眼中打转。  
“嘿，不要害羞，这是身体健康的证明不是吗？”  
鸣人把佐助贴在前额的刘海掀了起来然后轻轻拍了拍佐助的脸颊，示意佐助打起精神来。佐助用力摇了摇头，企图把泪珠和头上的水珠一起甩开。  
“你看，我也一样，因为小佐助色情的样子让我有了反应。”  
鸣人指了指自己腿间同样勃起的完美尺寸，笑了笑，然后放下淋浴喷头，径自走到温泉池跨了进去，青年捧起热腾腾的泉水浇灌在自己的头上，然后站起身，水从他漂亮的金发上滚落，鸣人慵懒地靠在瓷砖墙壁上，一手搭在后颈，一手搭在腰侧，尽显身材的完美，糟糕又诱人的姿势看起来就和某些成人杂志的封面模特一样——不，他比封面模特还完美百倍！  
佐助呆呆地看着这个刺眼的鸣人，吞了吞口水。  
“男人要更加诚实主动一些，嗯？”说罢还煽风点火地眨了眨眼。“佐助也是男人，所以要诚实面对自己的欲望。”鸣人的嗓音略微沙哑，这声波仿佛带着电流让佐助全身都激灵起来。  
此刻的佐助听到了头脑中轰的一声爆炸，接着，他的双腿好像完全被该死的肾上腺素操纵了一样，一步一步、坚定又快速地走向鸣人——真该死，他对鸣人的诱惑完全没有抵抗力。可鸣人说的没错，他马上就要成为大人了，他也可以主动。  
一步跃进水中，佐助跳到鸣人的身上，他深呼吸一口，满脸潮红地捧起鸣人的头主动吻了上去，鸣人接住了佐助的吻，然后火热的舌也一起闯了进来，鸣人的速度之快、力度之强让佐助吃了一惊，他苦闷地哼出了声，心中又是甜蜜又是羞恼。鸣人为什么不在进入浴室的第一刻就来吻他，而是非要他来做主动开头的那一个呢……狡猾的大人！  
这个吻实在是太过激烈，以至于佐助来不及切换呼吸，加上热腾腾的泉水叫人缺氧，等鸣人品尝够了佐助口腔里的每一个角落之后，佐助都觉得眼前一片黑暗了。  
“太狡猾了。”佐助大口喘息了好一会儿，才不满地抗议道。  
“那你后悔了吗？”鸣人眨了眨眼，一脸可怜地反问。  
“当然不……”他把头枕在鸣人的肩膀上，抱着鸣人宽阔的后背，心满意足地闭上眼。  
鸣人也紧紧地拥抱着他，但显然现在光是这样的拥抱并不能使二人满足。因为肌肤紧贴在一起，佐助才一动，敏感的勃起前端就摩擦到了鸣人的小腹，他有些忍不下去了，只好一边贴近鸣人一边用渴求的眼神看着对方。鸣人充满爱意的眼神闪了闪，再次吻住佐助，这次只是轻轻的啄着，时而舔一舔佐助的唇。  
“佐助，棒极了……”显然是在鼓励佐助刚才主动的事情，接下来鸣人终于成为了佐助熟悉的鸣人，他们交换着有点亲密而柔和的接吻，佐助渐渐不再忍耐羞耻的呻吟声，他心怦怦地跳着，有点难为情、小心翼翼地蹭着鸣人的小腹。  
鸣人宽阔的手掌顺着佐助的后背一路下滑，揉捏着佐助小巧圆润的臀部。  
“哈啊……唔嗯……”  
佐助舒服得抬起腰，男人的屁股被摸觉得舒服并不是什么值得夸耀的事情，但润滑的温泉水使得两人接触的肌肤滑腻腻的格外色情，他现在真的舒服得想要射了，可鸣人的坚挺还一点儿那个意思都没有，自己未免快了太多。  
正在纠结和快感的挣扎中，鸣人的手指来到了他的后方，这让佐助发出一声惊呼。鸣人的手指——正在双丘的缝隙里摸索着。  
“要不要试试一根手指。”鸣人温和地询问佐助。  
“……嗯。”佐助觉得自己晕晕乎乎的，心中有点欢喜又有点对于未知的恐惧。  
“只是一根手指，不会增加。”鸣人的额角沁出了汗水，看起来像是在极力忍耐着什么。这让佐助生出了一股决心，他想满足鸣人。他曾经查阅过资料，虽然真正发生的时候还是有些紧张。不过此刻，他说不清是紧张更多还是期待更多，佐助闭上了眼睛。  
“唔，当然可以……”把头再次埋在鸣人的肩膀上，佐助示意鸣人开始。  
鸣人的手指是粗糙又火热的，他平时会用他打篮球，那是他最喜欢的手指。此刻，这只粗糙的手指正在一点点钻进体内。温泉水很润滑，他倒是不觉得痛，只是觉得神奇又陌生，好像有什么正在失去，又仿佛在某种意义上得到了什么不得了的东西。鸣人的手指很长，因为顾虑到佐助的感受，所以进入得很慢，佐助只觉得融入了异物的后穴涨涨的，但同时还有种异样舒服的感觉，一想到是鸣人的手指，他的全身就跟着温泉水一起蒸腾起来。  
“嗯……嗯……”佐助突然有些后悔，他没有想到这种感觉完全凌驾于平时的所有经验之上。那粗大的手指模仿起性爱的动作，尝试着在他体内进出。  
为什么长大的人要做这种动作？为什么只是这样的摩擦就会出现快感？这太奇怪了……  
佐助为了忍耐那奇怪到快要有什么从体内抽出的感觉，只能用力咬紧下唇，泪水不受控制的落下，股间的勃起抖了又抖，想必这个体内的不速之客让他觉得很舒服，勃起已经涨到疼痛的边缘。最糟糕的是，他一想到将来可能会用这里和鸣人做更不得了的事情，身体和情绪就猛烈地双重失控。  
终于，在鸣人的手指碰触到某个点的时候，他觉得眼前发白，全身都像被电击了一样。  
“呃……不——！啊——！”  
佐助强烈地抖了起来，陌生的快感让他惊叫出来，他难以启齿的发现自己竟然从后方感受到了高潮，而性器作为唯一的宣泄口正在偷偷地在弄脏温泉水。当意识到自己正在激烈地射精时，佐助不受控制地哭了出来——他为自己感到了难堪并且不知所措。鸣人没有抚摸他的性器让他觉得有点委屈，尽管他知道鸣人并不是单纯地把他当成宣泄欲望的工具，也知道他对鸣人来讲很重要……或许这瞬间佐助并不能准确分析出自己的情绪，又或许他只是从这个寒假开始堆积了太多的情绪，这些情绪在此刻终于膨胀到了极限爆发出来。尽管他的哭声比以前大了一点，但他也在努力的控制了，没有很大声的哭出来，只是抽抽搭搭的——但这足以吓坏了鸣人，鸣人慌忙抽出手指，抽出的快感又让佐助的哭声不自觉地变了调。  
“佐助！佐助！别怕，已经结束了。”  
“呜呜……”  
紧张地把佐助从温泉里抱出来，鸣人的神色十分自责，他显然也看到了佐助“吓软”的性器，什么都没说，直接拿浴巾包裹住了佐助回到了房间。佐助不知道如何止住自己那丢人的举动，更不好意思对鸣人说出自己竟然高潮的糟糕事实。但他知道，自己果然还是太小，不能承受鸣人所需要的全部性需求，想到这里，他对自己有些失望，对鸣人则满是愧疚。不甘心的泪水流了下来，佐助烦闷地闭上了眼睛。

而更愧疚的还是鸣人。刚才他只是一时来了兴致，想要和佐助再亲近一些，做点不一样的。他以为一根手指既可以让这小家伙舒服又不会弄伤他，他一直小心地维持着他和佐助在年龄上的鸿沟，把持着自己的理智，但终究还是出错了。  
本来他也可以不进入佐助的身体，但是最近他对佐助的成长非常不安，心中经常涌起莫名的、黑暗的占有欲望，所以就在刚刚，他的判断出错了。如今再懊悔也不能挽回了，佐助惊慌失措的样子令他心疼极了，所以他直接把佐助抱回了房间，准备结束今晚的荒唐行为。  
在鸣人怀里稳定了几分钟，佐助才找回了理智，他眨了眨眼，和鸣人四目对视。  
——对不起。  
他们同时说道。然后轻笑起来。  
“我太着急了，下次不会用这种方式了。”鸣人先道歉。  
“不，是我太大惊小怪……”佐助想诉说自己那不得了的感觉，又觉得太过丢人，所以支支吾吾说不出口，他不甘心地咬住嘴唇，然后红着脸抬起头。  
“是、是你的话，还可以做得更多一些。”  
鸣人摇了摇头，怜惜地揉了揉佐助的后脑勺。  
“不，我不想再弄哭你了。”  
佐助闷闷不乐地抓住鸣人的胳膊贴在自己的脸上，企图弥补刚才的失误。  
“我知道你的顾虑。对不起，可我真的很期待和你这样……我……刚才觉得挺舒服的……”他只能解释到这种程度。  
“我知道。”鸣人笑了笑，并轻吻了佐助。“我会等你的，小佐助。”  
佐助急得几乎快要哭了，他觉得此刻他只会越抹越黑，索性干脆坐起身，用力挣脱了浴巾。  
“那……我、我可、可以摸摸你的吗……我想继续……”  
真该死，他在说些什么？此刻不是应该解释一下吗？可佐助现在的脑袋彻底混乱了，身体也完全和意识不在一起行动——他伸出手，出其不意地抓住鸣人半勃的性器，虽然不是第一次抓这个，但是佐助还是羞得指尖发烫，可即使如此他也不想放开。  
“我想，现在做这个不太合适。”  
果不其然，鸣人拒绝了他。但宇智波是不会放弃的，他加大了手上的力度，毅然决然地和鸣人辩解。  
“可我想这个很久了……一个假期了！我、我是个主动的男人，所以……你要是不同意，晚上的时候……我会、会趁你睡着了继续这件事情。”  
佐助真是着急了，此刻他顾不上什么面子，一双眼睛里泛起泪花。  
两人就这么坚持着对视了好一阵子，最终是鸣人打破了沉默。  
“……真是输给你了。”鸣人举起双手，做了个投降的姿势。感觉到手里的巨物又硬了几分，佐助垂下眼帘，这才意识到自己的勇猛行为是多么危险，但是此时此刻他实在是太想这么做了。  
“但只能用手。”鸣人捏了一把佐助红彤彤的脸，又露出了熟悉的笑容，这让佐助松了一口气，开始了手上的动作。  
——结果可想而知，没等到鸣人射精，佐助就又有了难以启齿的生理需求。最后在他扭扭捏捏地蠕动中，鸣人不得不伸出手抚慰被快感折磨得颤抖不已的小家伙——然后发生的事情，姑且让佐助挽留点面子，好歹他也一直坚持到鸣人射了精才晕了过去。  
“晚安，小佐助。”  
整理好一切，鸣人为他和他那小小的准恋人盖好被子。一抹阴郁的情绪从眉间一闪而过，他是阳光的青年漩涡鸣人，而此刻，他真的被这个谜题难住了。  
当佐助越来越优秀、越来越成熟的时候，他就越来越想彻彻底底地占有他。鸣人掰了掰手指，觉得时间真是见鬼的漫长。但是他发现，在佐助的意愿面前，自己的欲望都是不值一提的，珍惜的心情永远能让头脑清醒。  
恋爱真是不得了，他以后大概定会更喜欢这个人。或许这几年期间，他们还会有更多不得了的故事，但是他相信，他们一定会成为真正的恋人。  
——他可是木叶篮球队意外性NO.1的漩涡鸣人。

-尾声-  
达兹纳的大厅里是一群热闹的年轻人，鸣人和佐助才一进门，众人就围坐了过来。  
“然后佐助就这样——啪的一声，箭飞上了天。”水月是最兴奋的，在一边手舞足蹈地翻上了重吾的肩膀，重吾模仿鸣人递给佐助箭的动作，水月模仿佐助拉弓的动作，这二人组浮夸的演技让佐助翻了个白眼，此刻他希望自己再晕倒一次。  
“了不起的小英雄。”牙蹩脚的奉承也让佐助不知道是该笑一笑还是耸耸肩。  
“嘿，大家都是小英雄！”鸣人似乎看出佐助的窘态，赶忙拍着水月的后背转换了话题，“对了，香磷怎么没出来？  
“她睡着了，在楼上，几十头牛都吵不醒。”水月看了看顶楼，比了个手势。顺便一说，似乎永远都修理不好的天花板，终于迎来了它的泥瓦匠并于昨天修好了！  
“她说……过、过两天生理期结束就好了。”说到尴尬的话题，水月害羞地挠了挠头，然后突然想起什么似的搓了搓鼻子。  
“对了！我们报名的最强冰雪比赛因为天气原因终止了，不过听说了我们的故事，还送给我们了几份小礼品。”水月转身跑到沙发那边，从书包里掏出两个雪人小娃娃递给鸣人和佐助。“多亏了你们，我们才能平安回来，所以，谢谢你们了……是吧，重吾。”  
“嗯！是的！”重吾用力点了点头。  
“什么，还有这种好东西吗？”志乃吃惊地推了推墨镜。  
“要谢谢你们每一个人。”鸣人拍了拍水月和重吾的肩膀，最后搂住佐助的肩膀，佐助也很自然地向鸣人靠了靠。经历了一晚甜蜜，少年总算又找回了他和准恋人的感觉，（暂时）他看起来不会别扭了，而鸣人则是更加自信和阳光。  
看，此刻的鸣人突然想到了个好点子，打了个响指。  
“既然比赛取消了，我们干脆自己比一场赛怎么样？”  
众人听到这个建议纷纷点头，然后不约而同举起手来。雪停了，温暖又耀眼的阳光照射着这片美丽的度假村，被积雪覆盖的漂亮小别墅里传来欢呼声。  
“同——意——！ ”

【滑雪篇 完】


End file.
